


Spontaneous

by Fangirl_011



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, Richie Tozier - Freeform, bichie - Freeform, dumb rowdy boys, if ya squint, theres some awkward 8th grade feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: When Bill and Richie have a spontaneous sleepover and get bored at 1:00am what do they do? They pierce each other’s ears





	Spontaneous

Bill was at Richie’s eating dinner with the Toziers. He did this quite often, since his home life wasn’t the best and Maggie and Wentworth loved having him over. They were eating pork chops when Richie said  
“Mom, could Bill spend the night?” Small pieces of the meat flying out of his mouth. Bill’s cheeks tinted red, he didn’t like it when Richie did this, he did it quite often. Bill felt embarrassed about it, he didn’t like for Richie to ask when he was in the room. But Richie being Richie, didn’t really care.  
“Well I don’t see why not, Went, are you okay with this?” She asked.  
“William is welcome over anytime he’d like.” Wentworth said with a smile smile, aimed in Bill’s direction. Richie cheered and pumped his fists in the air, Bill just grinned and blushed some more. Once they had finished eating and cleaning up, the boys ran upstairs and plopped themselves down on Richie’s beanbags.  
“Wanna play some video games?” Richie asked, “I’ve got this new one, we could try and beat it!” He said enthusiastically.  
“S-Sounds like l-loads of fun t-to me!” Bill stuttered out happily. So the two boys took off their shirts and pants, leaving them in their boxers, this is how they always played video games. Hours passed, chip bags emptied, lots of soda was drunk, and the boys finished that game in one night.  
“We did it big Billiam!” Richie whisper shouted so his he wouldn’t wake his parents. The boys high-gives each other and bro hugged.  
“W-What do we d-do now?” Bill asked.  
“You tired?” Richie questioned.  
“Not r-really.” Bill admitted.  
“Yeah, me neither… wanna pierce each other’s ears?” Richie randomly said.  
“W-What?” Bill’s face was confused but intrigued.  
“You know, like, piercings ‘n stuff.” Richie shrugged. Bill stood there, thinking it over for a second before nodding his head.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m down.” So the two tiptoed off into the hallways.  
“I’ll grab the studs and needle from my parents room, you get the ice, apple, and alcohol from the kitchen, capiche?” Bill nodded his head and the two spilt off. They met back in Richie’s room with all their “equipment”  
“I g-grabbed cotton balls j-just Incase we’d n-need them.” Bill said, holding up the bag. Richie nodded as he began to lay everything out.  
“Okay… first I guess we clean the stuff?” Richie guessed, Bill agreed, thinking that was a good place to start. Once the needle and earrings were clean Bill picked up an ice cube.  
“You w-wanna ho first?” Bill asked, a lopsided grin on his face.  
“Sure, I’m not afraid of no pain!” Richie said in an awful cockney accent, causing Bill to giggle and turn a rosey pink.  
“Oh a marker!” Bill said, running to Richie desk. He grabbed a purple Crayola marker and sat back down in front of Richie. He dotted both of his ears, trying his best to make them even. Scooting back he looked at them and approved.  
“You r-ready?” Bill asked him, smiling wide.  
“Ready mate!” Another awful accent left the raven haired boy’s lips, drawing another giggle from the auburn haired boy. Bill held the ice cube up to Richie’s ear, occasionally pinching the lobe to see if it was numb enough yet. Once Richie said he could really feel the pinch, Bill picked up the needle.  
“Okay, h-here I g-go!” Bill nervously chuckled. He began to push the thin metal into Richie’s skin slowly, biting his own lip while he did so.  
“Holy-” a harsh breath leaving Richie’s nose as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Am I h-hurting you?!” Bill worried out loud.  
“No stopping now Big Bill, keep going!” Richie squeaked. So Bill kept going. Once the needle had slipped through Richie’s ear, Bill picked up the small sliver stud.  
“Here w-w go!” Bill said excitedly, being to push in the earring.  
“Oh no…” Bill whispered.  
“What?! What is it?!” Richie said, panic hinting his voice.  
“The e-earring is bigger than the n-needle was, it’s g-gonna have to r-tip through more skin…” Bill said quietly. Richie sighed but insisted Bill keep going. After a couple minutes of squeaky yelps and apologies, Richie’s ear was pierced.  
“Dope!” Richie grinned, looking at himself in the mirror.  
“Get o-over here s-so I can doth- the other one! Bill laughed, grabbing Richie’s wrist and pulling him back down. About 15 minutes later, Bill was completely done bedazzling Richie’s earlobes.  
“Your turn!” Richie said excitedly, already cleaning the needle. Bill shifted a little but nodded his head, trying to cover up the fact that he was a little nervous. So Richie dotted his ears and began to numb them with the ice cubes they had.  
“Can you feel this?” Richie asked, pinching Bill’s ear.  
“N-Not really.” Bill answered.  
“Good!” Richie grinned, picking up the needle, “it’s go time!” Richie chuckled, beginning to push through. Bill heard odd crunching noises and sharp pains but just kept his eyes closed and continued breathing through his nose.  
“Ready for me to push the stud in?!” Richie ask, still holding a dopey smile on his face.  
“Yup.” Bill exhaled. His ear feeling hotter than ever. Richie bang to push the earring through slowly, this hurt a lot more than the needle did.  
“Owowowowowow.” Bill muttered while biting his knuckle.  
“Shit! Blood! Sorry!” Richie said, still pushing the earring in.  
“It’s all good!” Bill said quickly.  
“Aaaaand, we’re done with ear one!” Richie clapped his hands together proudly. Bill walked over to the mirror to check it out.  
“Wooooah… th-that looks sick!” Bill whipped around to look at Richie, grinning widely. Both boys quickly sat down to finish what they started. At around 2:00am, they had finally finished what they had started. After cleaning up, they both crawled into Richie’s bed and later down. Both boys shuffled around on the pillows.  
“Bill.” Richie whispered.  
“Yeah?” Bill answered.  
“Does it hurt for you to lay on your ear?” Richie asked.  
“Yeah, I can’t get comfy.” Bill huffed  
“Me neither.” So both boys just talked all night, eventually they got so tired they conked out, not even remembering the pain in their ears. This went down as one of they best sleepovers ever in their book.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s not dead! Hiiii guys! I hope you liked this short little one shot of my favorite boys! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Follow me on tumblr at ~big_billiammm~


End file.
